The Fourth Day of Christmas
by Ficalicious
Summary: Eric and Pam have shared a lot of Christmases together. But one sticks in their minds. Rated M for sMut and dark content. Rape warning.


**The Fourth Day of Christmas**

**On the fourth day of Christmas my True Blood memories are clear…**

**Eric/Pam - This story is based on the understanding the Pam is 160 years old. **

**This is the fourth in a series of one shots. My Christmas present to you, dear reader. They will all be different parings etc. I am posting them separately because of this. I hope you read them all and enjoy them. They are meant to be a bit of fluff/smut for the Christmas season. If you have a pairing you would like to request, send it through with a review. Your Christmas present to me can be LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! Keep the Christmas season alive. Oh, and I don't own them. That could be Alan Ball's present to me….**

"Why are you doing this, Eric?" Pam stood, her arms crossed, her hip cocked and her eyebrow arched as she watched Eric sign off on a delivery of Christmas decorations. The Viking spared his Childe a glance before returning his focus to the boxes.

"It is expected," was his succinct reply. Pam rolled her eyes in annoyance. She made no move to offer assistance, although she knew that Eric could demand it if he wished. Rather, she couldn't help but feel angered that Eric was getting so wrapped up in this…commercialism.

"Expected by who, Eric? The vermin?" Her voice dripped sarcasm and distaste.

"Yes." Eric was not allowing himself to be pulled into Pam's tantrum. He did not particularly enjoy the thought of decorating his club for the festive season, but it was what the tourists wanted - to see vampires during one of the biggest celebrations of the year. They wanted to fool themselves into thinking that vampires actually celebrated the birth of Christ. Eric would never cease to be amazed at the stupidity of the mortal blood bags.

He heard Pam's pumps clicking on the hard floor as she walked away from him in disgust.

"Pam," he called, halting her. She didn't turn, but Eric knew he had her attention. "Do you remember how we used to spend Christmas?" His lips curved as he recalled their adventures.

Slowly Pam turned to face the Viking. Her icy blue eyes were ablaze as the memories passed behind them. She locked her gaze with Eric's.

"I do." Her lips twitched into a smile.

"1875."

"Paris."

"You were still young. Utterly ruthless." Eric smiled whimsically, recalling Pam in her early years.

"You would not have allowed me to be any other way."

"Indeed."

_Paris, 1875_

The carved four poster bed was covered in blood. The smooth satin sheets were a canvas of carnage. The walls, their lightly flowered paper stained with crimson, had absorbed the heady screams and now contained the soft mewls of pain and terror.

Pam was situated naked and blood splattered at the head of the bed. A man, near death, was cradled in her thighs, his back to her nude front. Blood dribbled lethargically from the twin puncture marks in his neck. His side burns were matted with coagulated tears, mucus and blood. His hitching sobs served only to arouse Pam's blood lust further.

The young, beautiful blonde vampire watched as her Sire took the man's female companion. They were a tangle of limbs on the mattress before them. The woman was still struggling, despite Eric's large frame and significant girth. Her struggles were exciting both vampires.

Eric's fangs and cock were buried in the woman. Her brown hair, once curled delectably, had gone limp. Her skin was pale and there was hardly any strength left in her to fight. But fight she did. And Eric was enjoying himself immensely.

His own pale skin was being smeared with blood - that of both the woman and her husband. Their torn clothing lay strewn across the floor. Their theatre tickets and programs were placed on the nightstand, remarkably free of carnage.

Watching her Sire, Pam felt her arousal stir. He was beautiful. While she was still exploring her attractions, her preferences, she was loyal to her Sire and he was giving to her. And despite her growing interest in women - she couldn't deny that she had been enjoying the woman's responses just as much as she had Eric's - Pam found Eric to be undeniably arousing.

As he took the woman with significant force and viciousness, Pam looked down at her own victim. The man seemed to be on his last breaths and she pouted with disappointment. Noting his flaccid member nestled between his thighs she sighed.

"What is it?" Eric growled, his hips never missing a beat. His eyes were dilated with the bloodlust and his fangs were fully extended. He gazed at his progeny.

"Mine is no good for any fun now." Pam groused, pushing the dead weight from her. Eric growled, shuddering his release into the woman. Pulling out of her he dropped her weakened body onto the mattress. He moved to the man, checking to see if he lived.

"You have drunk too much." He said, almost as an afterthought.

"I was hungry," Pam replied with absolutely no apology in her voice. Eric smirked at her boldness. He was enjoying his Childe. She was wilful, and thoroughly disobedient, but she was loyal. And she was reminding him of how much fun it was to be vampire. Her youthful innocence and unabashed brutality were inspiring.

"Perhaps you would like to finish this one?" Eric suggested. He luxuriated on the bed, his cock still stiff against his stomach. He watched Pam with interest.

The young vampire approached the woman and gazed down at her. Tears were free flowing, as was the blood from her neck. She sobbed as Pam pulled her upright.

"Are you ready to die, sweetheart?" Pam asked, almost charmingly. The woman sobbed harder. Her lips were trying to form words. Pam moved her head closer. "What was that?"

"Its Christmas Eve…" The woman gasped.

Pam smirked. She looked up at Eric.

"Did you hear that?" She asked playfully. Eric nodded slowly. "Merry Christmas indeed."

"Please…have mercy…" The woman choked on her tears.

Pam eyed Eric over the dying woman's matted head of hair. Eric rolled his eyes, making Pam laugh mirthlessly.

"What sort of mercy ought I to have on you?" She asked. She enjoyed this. Playing with the mortals. They were so easily manipulated and toyed with. It was hard to imagine that she herself had been one not so many years ago.

"Please…let me go." The woman didn't seem to realise that mercy or not she wasn't going to be leaving that room that night.

"And where would you go?" Pam teased. "Back to your home? Would you lead us to your family? Perhaps they would make a good meal." She smiled, allowing her fangs to glisten. The woman's eyes locked onto them, going wide.

"What are you?" She managed.

"I am Pam."

With that she buried her fangs into the woman's breast, startling the victim. Pam drew deeply on the blood, while allowing her tongue to circle the woman's nipple. Even in death the dusky flesh puckered and tightened. Pam squeezed her thighs together, feeling her arousal flood her as the blood gushed through her lifeless veins.

She carelessly tore her fangs from the woman's chilling flesh and looked for her Sire. He was lying there watching her avidly. Pam stared back at him, not shying from his analytical gaze. She challenged him to critique her kill.

"Come here," he commanded. He lay back and watched Pam crawl towards him. She gave the female victim a kick with her foot, causing the woman to roll from the bed and topple onto the floor with a thud. Pam let loose a wicked little giggle at the sound.

"Are you pleased?" She asked, knowing that Eric liked her to show some need for his approval. As young as she was, Pam was very certain of what she wanted and had little need for encouragement. But Eric was an old fashioned Sire and he enjoyed being pampered as such.

"You did well." His praise was short, clipped, to the point. Pam nodded.

"I didn't get to have half as much fun as you did." She gave him a sour look. Eric laughed out loud, his deep voice echoing around the small room.

"You will learn to let them live long enough to enjoy them. You are young yet." His hand caressed Pam's cheek. The blonde moved to straddle the Viking, pressing his hardness between them.

"You have it much easier than I do." She said, moving against him in a slow rhythm. Eric's hands settled onto her lithe hips.

"Do I? And how have you come to that decision?" He eyed her pert breasts with mouth watering hunger.

"You don't have to keep them alive. All you need is somewhere to put your thing," on that she raised up and positioned him. Sinking down they both groaned as he filled her. "They go all soft before I can get anything out of them." She moved above him, her tight muscles contracting along his length, causing Eric's hips to raise off the mattress and bury him deep within her on each thrust.

"Yes, I suppose that being bitten and tortured does get one out of the mood." He moved Pam forward slightly, whilst making her arch her back. This new angle allowed him deeper access and he could feel his cock sweeping over her sweet spot as he withdrew.

"Not you, it doesn't," Pam muttered, allowing her Sire to manipulate her how he wanted to. She trusted that he would bring her release. That was why she was allowing the leisurely pace. Usually she liked it hard and fast and rough. And she quite often found ways of persuading Eric to give it to her as such. But he was in a languid mood this evening, and sated by the blood. Pam would pander to him this once.

"You are right. I do enjoy it." Eric's eyes were on her breasts again. He leant forward and took a rosy nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly. When Pam gasped and ground against him, he allowed his fangs to pierce the tender skin. Pam's internal muscles gave a flutter along his rigid length.

"Perhaps we can find another one?" Pam's tone was hopeful, even as Eric withdrew his fangs and delved his fingers between her folds. Finding her nubbin he pressed it ruthlessly, causing Pam to buck against him. She was close.

"Perhaps." Eric was in the mood to coddle his Childe. After all, it _was _Christmas.

"Tonight?" Pam's hips moved faster over Eric now. Her own hand joined his, pushing him against her, demanding he give her release. Eric enjoyed watching her take matters into her own hands. He allowed her to guide his movements.

"Perhaps." He said again. He thrust roughly, feeling her walls clenching, milking him. Pam's orgasm washed over her. Rather than cry out, as many of the women Eric had been with did, Pam let out a soft "oh" as her orgasm took hold. Her eyes closed and her hips slowed. Eric held her hips to him and plunged into her several more times until he, too, found release.

As they lay there afterwards, sated for the time being, Pam looked down at her Sire. He was still holding her hips, still inside her. He was beautiful, covered in blood and his long hair tangled on the pillow. She thought that she must mirror him. The scent of blood was still strong - the two corpses fresh with it. It was wreaking havoc with her senses, causing her to feel arousal even now.

Her eyes fell on the two theatre tickets lying on the stand by the bed.

"Eric?" She murmured, her hands resting on his muscular chest.

"Yes?"

"We can still make that show." Her grin spread across her face with evil delight. Eric smirked up at her from his position amongst the blood and sheets.

He decided to humour her. After all, it _was _Christmas.

**Hope you liked that one. I always enjoy writing Pam and Eric. I really enjoyed this whole period piece too. I'm thinking I may write a long one set in the early days of Pam and Eric. Not associated with The Twelve Days of Christmas, of course. Let me know what you think of the idea. Should I do something with them in the old days? And let me know what you thought of this piece. Reviews are like gold. Or chocolate. Better than chocolate. Oh god! Did I just say that?**


End file.
